


After Action

by emocezi



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Don't say I didn't warn you, Fix-It, Gen, Seriously if you haven't seen the movie just stop now., Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major spoilers for the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Action

Phil Coulson closes his eyes on Midgard and opens them on Asgard. He's in no pain and he takes a moment to look down at his chest, though he already knows he isn't going to see the wound that killed him.

He looks up at his surroundings and blinks exactly once to show his surprise at standing in a throne room in front of a man with a long white beard and an eye patch. He isn't scared, and that surprises him, because the place he thought he'd wake up in, is far less inviting.

"Phillip. Son of Coul." The man speaks, his voice booming through out the room. "You have fought bravely. You have died a warriors death this day. It is my honour as All Father to see you housed here, in Valhalla, the final resting place of the brave and true."

"You must be Odin." Is all Phil can think to say, the situation more then a little over whelming. The man smiles, Thor has his smile Coulson thinks absently, and raises his staff to the heavens.

Lightening explodes and thunder crashes and the sound turns into ten thousand clapping hands. The members of the Asgardian court honor his fealty to earth and his bravery, for it is the few and the rare that catch the sight of the All Father enough to barter for their souls from Hel.

On Midgard, Director Fury presses his hand over Coulson's eyes, closing them forever. He hangs his head, breath catching in his throat over the death of one of the finest men he's ever known. He stays there, silent and alone for exactly one minute. And when the minute passes he stands, lets the medics prepare the body for transport and walks to Phil's locker.

He has the push he needs to make The Avengers Initiative a reality. He only wishes it hadn't come at such a high cost.


End file.
